


Kradam Werewolf Drabbles

by SilverSlashes



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes





	1. Chapter 1

  
So, [](http://kradamadcakes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kradamadcakes.livejournal.com/)**kradamadcakes**  has been so wonderful in getting my inner spontaneous writer to really howl at the moon!  
  
Below are the three (YES, THREE!) drabbles/stories I wrote for the prompts.  
  
I will post the link to the comment stories below with their hard-earned banners (made by the wonderful [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/)**katekat1010**  )  
  
Themes: Lycanthropy and Sexiness  
 

  
In the Dark  
  
Prompt: In the Dark  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
~500  
  
  
  
  
A Tail Tale  
  
Prompt: Tail/Tale  
  
Rating: PG

~500  
  
  
  
  
Before You, Willingly  
  
Prompt: Mates  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
~2500  
  
  
 

  



	2. In the Dark

 

 In the Dark

Prompt: In the Dark

Rating: NC-17  
 

~500

Kris makes an oath, Adam makes a promise 

  


 

  
“Kris, come out, come out, where ever you are…”

Adam heard a low growl off to his left.  Too far away for Kris to tackle him but, close enough that he could track Adam’s scent.  So, Kris was in wolf form.

Adam smiled as he shifted, his light grey coat shimmering against the dark green of the summer forest at midnight.  Adam took a deep sniff, his wet nose in the air; he could smell Kris’s delicious scent wafting this way on the night breeze.  Adam padded quietly through the forest, slinking along from tree to tree in the moonlight. 

He veered ever so slightly to the left, moving into Kris’s direction, nearing his location.  He heard a soft rustle behind him, the hushed sound of soft fur skimming lush leaves.  Adam could hear everything in his wolf form and Kris wasn’t used to tracking, or being tracked, and these weren’t his woods… they were Adam’s.

Still, it would be easier if Kris would just come to him.  Adam loved a good chase but, he also only had tonight.  Adam froze when he heard another rustle of leaves closer this time, oh so very close.  He sat down on his haunches, his head turning this way and that as if he were listening.  In reality he knew Kris was five yards behind him, directly to his left.

Adam growled low in his throat, projecting his thoughts outward.

“We had a deal Kristopher.  I help you deal with this other alpha and you spend one night with me.” 

Even in his own mind Adam knew he sounded much too pleased but he did nothing to curb his enthusiasm.

“We made vows, the deal is unbreakable.  I own you Kris.”

Adam was almost unprepared for Kris’s sudden attack.  He leapt out from behind a large crop of bushes and plowed his smaller wolf form into Adam’s side.  The two wolves rolled as they both growled and snapped at each other.  Adam figured out rather quickly that Kris was lashing out in anger and not because he wanted to do any kind of harm to Adam.

One of Kris’s claws caught Adam across the chest and he felt a stinging mark where it swiped at him.  Well, maybe not any lasting harm anyway.  It ended rather abruptly when Adam used his larger bulk to pin Kris to the ground under him and then sunk his teeth firmly but gently into the soft fur at the underside of Kris’s neck.

Adam let go when he felt Kris’s trembling form start to shift back to human.  Adam shifted with him, his weight still pinning Kris to the ground, both of them still panting from exertion.  Adam looked down into bright, brown eyes regarding him with a wary gaze.  He smirked down like the victor who had finally won the prize and promised himself he’d never, ever let Kris know how badly Adam wanted to keep this particular prize.

This was a business transaction.

Kris shivered as Adam bent down to lick a path up the pale neck before him.  His hand left the dirt to trail down Kris’s chest, across his ribs, and over one perfect hip bone.  Adam smirked when he felt Kris respond to him, his smaller body moving up into Adam’s own.

Kris closed his eyes as he ran his own hands up and over Adam’s back and down to his ass.  Adam moaned at the contact and Kris opened his eyes to look at Adam’s face again.

Kris whispered, his voice rough but determined, “You don’t get to own me…”

Adam moved down, closing the distance between them and claimed Kris’s lips in a fierce kiss.  He expected Kris to fight him a little but he didn’t.  Kris opened his mouth allowing Adam’s tongue to dive in and explore as their lips continued to move hungrily.  Adam pulled away just a fraction, his breath puffing out in the air to mix with Kris’s own moist pants.

“Just for tonight,” Adam moved his hips against Kris’s own, their naked bodies sliding perfectly together.

“Just for tonight,” Adam repeated, his voice low with promises, “I own you in the dark.”  



	3. A Tail Tale

 

A Tail Tale

  
Prompt: Tail/Tale

Rating: PG

~500

Kris has a tail wagging problem

 

Kris just stared at it.  Adam watched Kris stare at it.  Kris narrowed his eyes in concentration.  If he really thought about it he could control it and make it move exactly how he wanted it to.  But, right now, because he was tired, it was just all over the place.  Fwack!  It hit the leg of the coffee table.  Fwack!  It hit the side of the couch.  Back and forth, back and forth, like a furry tennis ball bouncing across an invisible net. 

Fwack, flump, fwack, flump.  
  
“Kris!  For the love of God!  Stop wagging your tail!”  
  
Kris whipped his head around from where he had been staring at his out of control tail and wondering why it didn’t hurt when it hit things.    
  
Adam was sitting on the couch, feet curled under himself, and a tub of ice cream in his hand.  He had the spoon pointed accusingly at Kris.  
  
Kris growled in his throat, an annoyed warning that clearly told Adam he didn’t want to expend the energy to control his fucking tail.  
  
Adam sighed, “Baby, I know that you can’t help it.  But I can’t even hear TMZ over that obnoxious racket.”  
  
Kris made an incredulous snorting sound and thumped his tail onto the hardwood floor a few times for good measure.  
  
Adam snorted back in response, “Fuck, you’re annoying during the full moon.”  
  
Adam watched as the large, tail-wagging, chocolate brown wolf that was his boyfriend just made a yipping noise from the floor that Adam took to mean, “yeah, but, you think I’m adorable.”  
  
Adam just stared back for a minute, pointedly looking at Kris’s still errantly enthusiastic tail with a mind of its own.  Eventually, Adam turned back to the TV and Britney Spears’ latest Rodeo Drive sighting.  
  
Kris stared at his tail a bit more, looking at it sulkily before flopping his head down onto the floor and focusing on the cool hardwood against his soft fur.  Being a wolf for a few nights a month sucked sometimes.  Adam usually took it all in stride.  Well, after the first time.  The first time he’d screamed like a little girl when Kris had shifted in front of him.  
  
Now it was all ice cream and TMZ and let’s talk to Kris because he can’t technically talk back.  That was just fine with Kris.  Adam could celebrate their usual post-full-moon night of sex all alone.  Kris couldn’t help that his tail was large, long, fluffy, and excitable.  
  
Kris got up, stretching onto his front and back paws before padding into the kitchen for some water out of the bowl Adam had set down for him earlier.  One more night left until he was human again.  He was going to drink a beer out of the fucking bottle.  Sometimes a few days was too long when you didn’t have opposable thumbs.  
  
He padded silently back into the living room, moving up behind the couch so Adam wouldn’t see him.  He slunk around to the opposite end and leaped suddenly onto the empty end of the couch.  
  
Adam jerked in surprise, dropped his spoon, and yelled.  
  
Kris sat up on the couch making barking, whining noises that were about as close to laughing as he could get.  Adam cursed at him and dug the sticky ice cream spoon out from between the couch seats.  
  
He waved the spoon in Kris’s face again, “yeah, laugh it up fuzzball.”  
  
Kris leaned into Adam’s cranky face and licked his cheek.  
  
Adam wiped at Kris’s slobber trail, “urgh!  Yuck!  Kris, that’s gross!”  
  
Adam set the ice cream and the spoon onto the coffee table and sprawled out on the couch.  He moved his legs on either side of Kris as his soft, worn-in sweatpants rubbed against Kris’s fur.  Kris curled up in a ball and plopped his snout down onto Adam’s thigh.  Kris closed his eyes in pleasure as Adam scratched his ears and ran his fingers through Kris’s fur.  
  
Adam’s attention returned to the TV and Kris drifted into a light sleep to the rhythmic, muffled thump of his tail hitting the cushions by Adam’s feet.  Just one more night of the full moon and Kris would return to his human form for a while.  One more night and Kris’s tail wouldn’t be the only one wagging…

 


	4. Before You, Willingly

 

  
Before You, Willingly

  
Prompt: Mates

Rating: NC-17

~2500

Kris is the sacrifice, Adam is the wolf

 

  
 

Kris thought about running when he saw the pack of wolves slip out of the darkness of the forest and pad silently to the edge of town.  The moment passed when he thought about the healing bruises covering his body and the ache under his skin that always accompanied another weekly beating at the hands of his father.    
  
He would rather face death at the mercy of sharp teeth then spend another day in his household.  Maybe, his name being chosen for the contract sacrifice was Fates way of cutting him a break after twenty-two years of abuse.  
  
The leaders of the town inched forward like flighty sparrows towards the wolves.  The wolf at the head of the pack came forward.  His fur was black and glossy, his eyes oddly blue and very human looking.  
  
The lawyer of the village, Mr. Cowell, stepped forward and spoke in a fearful mockery of his usually condescending tone, “we have chosen to honor the treaty that was begun by our forefathers.  As the contract demands we gift to you a member of our assembly in exchange for killing one of your own.”  
  
The wolf growled low in his throat and Cowell added, “We have also dealt with the hunter to blame.  We are sorry for your loss.”  
  
Kris startled with the rest of the village gathering near the woods when a lone wolf in the back of the group, dark brown and sleek looking let out a long howl that cut sharply through the silence.  
  
The large, black wolf obviously in charge looked back towards the group and then back at Cowell.  He nodded his head once and quickly retreated to the pack.  
  
The entire town turned their eyes to Kris as he stepped up to the elders and then past them.  He walked briskly towards the pack and the forest beyond.  Kris thought about looking back just once on the place he had called home since birth, the tiny town… with tiny minded people that had known all about his father’s cruelty and done nothing.  
  
No, he wouldn’t look back.  They all knew he was walking to his death.  He wanted them to know that he would rather look death straight on, then spare even one wasted glance back in their direction.    
  
When he was standing in front of the black wolf, Kris nodded his head and motioned towards the dark woods, “lead the way.”  
Kris entered the woods surrounded by wolves and his only thought, ludicrously, was that he was finally free.  
  
The pack stayed in a loose formation around Kris as they led him deep into their territory.  He wondered how they would kill him.  Were they going to just maul him?  Maybe a quick set of claws to the throat?    
  
That hunter, the town butcher’s son, had taken one down with an arrow to the heart a few nights ago.  He had claimed that he was looking for deer on the edge of the woods and had killed the wolf on accident, but it didn’t matter.  Everyone knew the two rules and everyone followed them: don’t go into the woods and don’t kill any wolves.  
  
Finally, they came to a clearing in the trees through which a spring ran.  The moonlight played on the bubbling water and the ground gave slightly under Kris’s stride.  The circle of wolves closed in around him and Kris’s entire body tensed as sets of hungry eyes locked on him.  It was too late to run.  
  
Suddenly, the bodies of the wolves were twitching and rippling.  A few of them whimpered slightly and Kris’s eyes darted from one wolf to the next trying to figure out what was happening.  Was this some bizarre pre-kill ritual they were performing?  
  
As if the wolves had never been there, Kris was surrounded by people.  Naked, beautiful humans standing in a circle around him as Kris’s breath caught in his throat.  He wasn’t sure if he was more afraid of the hungry wolves or the silent people.    
  
This must be the crucial piece of information the ancestors of the village had failed to mention in the treaty.  Their vague references to the wolves being different, intelligent, dangerous, and not what they appeared to be, all made sense in this one terrible moment for Kris.  
If only the villagers could see what he was seeing right now.  The wolves were actually magical, human-wolf shifters.  And now, that they had revealed themselves to Kris he was definitely as good as dead.

  
Kris turned slowly in a kind of terror that he could only suppress with the reality of inevitability.  Once you had accepted death, it was very easy to look it in the face and even laugh.  
  
Kris did actually laugh nervously, the sound breaking the silence of the night, “I know this doesn’t make any sense… but, could you please kill me as wolves.  I don’t really know why it would make me feel better, it just would.”  
  
Kris heard a deep, chuckle and soon discovered it was coming from a handsome, tall, pale man who Kris was pretty sure had been the black wolf and the obvious leader.  
  
The leader stepped out of the circle, moving towards Kris, “relax human, no one is going to be killing you- as a human or as a wolf.”  
Kris just looked at him in confusion, “I don’t understand.”  
  
The man smiled and Kris saw the wolf flash across his features for a minute, “Do you think that if the villagers thought for a second that the wolves were friendly, or harmless, or human that they would be content to leave us be out of fear?”  
  
Kris shook his head and the pack leader continued, “Correct, they would try to kill us outright.  So, we keep up the ruse of fear.  It’s just better for everyone if they think that you just walked into the forest to die a painful, slow, bloody death of retribution.”  
  
Kris grimaced, “so, I’m not going to be dying a painful, slow, bloody death of retribution?  
  
The leader smiled again, moving closer to Kris’s smaller form in the center of clearing, “no, and do you know why?”  
  
Kris shrugged, “because you’re not the blood-thirsty monsters that everyone thinks you are?”  
  
He nodded at Kris, but his face was now inches away from Kris’s face and he could feel the heat radiating off the human’s tall, naked body.  Kris tried not to flinch as gentle fingertips stroked up and down his neck.  
  
Kris thought he heard another member of the pack turn a laugh into a snort when the man all but whispered seriously to Kris, “yes, that.  But, also, because you smell very, very good.”  
  
 Kris tried to reason this new bit of information out and couldn’t, “I smell good?”  
  
The leader smiled again but this time his smile seemed wicked and it made Kris shiver, “you smell good to me.”  
  
Kris decided not to argue the point- if his smell kept him alive then, hey, awesome.  
  
The alpha took a step back, “what’s your name?”  
  
Kris replied politely, “Kris, with a K.”  
  
He nodded, “well, Kris with a K, welcome to the pack.”  
  
He held out a hand for Kris to shake, “I’m Adam, pack leader.”  
  
Kris turned his head from side to side to really look at the people surrounding him.  A girl with red hair, a skinny boy with blonde hair, a dark haired man with shaded eyes, and a few others looked back at Kris with open smiles and nodded greetings.  
  
Kris jumped in surprise when he felt Adam’s hand grip his chin suddenly, his blue eyes intent on Kris’s face and a crease between his eyebrows, “what happened to your face?”  
  
Kris shrugged, “same thing that’s been happening to my face since I was old enough to walk.  My father has a heavy hand.”  
Kris jumped again when Adam let out a sudden, harsh-sounding growl.  
  
Adam’s voice was low and gruff when he spoke again, “if it wasn’t for the treaty, I’d have his head.”  
  
Kris looked at him in surprise; no one had ever defended him before.  No one had ever acted like his father’s beatings were something wrong.  
  
Adam’s voice was a bit smoother when he brushed his fingertips over Kris’s bruised right cheek, “no one is ever going to treat you like that ever again.”  
  
Kris just nodded.  
  
Adam took a few steps back and his eyes flashed as his body begin to ripple, “I’m going to make sure that you can protect yourself and that you have a place here with us… forever.”  
  
Kris was confused for a minute until Adam was back in wolf form, the black, furry predator sitting a few yards away from him.  Before Kris could even begin to process what was happening though the wolf sprang at him, knocking him to the ground.  Kris felt teeth ripping into his shoulder and he screamed in pain.  His body tried to fight back, to push the wolf off, but Kris was already slipping into unconsciousness.  
His last thought was- if Adam had been planning to kill him, then why had he lied to Kris from the beginning?  Why had he promised to protect him like he cared when Adam obviously never had?  
 

The first thing Kris was aware of when he woke up was that his body didn’t hurt.  It was the first morning he could remember in a very long time that he hadn’t woken up to some part of his body aching.  The second thing he noticed was that whatever he was lying on was much more comfortable than his own bed.  
  
As bits and pieces of memory started to float back in through the cracks of his mind Kris groaned.  He had been given as a human sacrifice to a bunch of werewolves.  He remembered seeing them shift and Adam and then… Adam hadn’t killed him.  Kris tried to move his right shoulder and groaned at the lingering pain he felt from the bite there.  
  
“You’ll heal very quickly now that they bite has begun the change; it’s one of our many abilities.  Your bruises are already starting to disappear.”  
  
Kris’s eyes flew open at Adam’s voice, right beside him.  He looked over to see the alpha stretched out on the bed to his right, naked.  
  
Kris closed his eyes again, “one, you could have warned me before turning me.  Two, do you ever put on clothes?”  
  
He heard the amusement in Adam’s voice even with his eyes closed, “warning you would have required a lot of diplomatic explanation, which I find tiring.  Plus, I figured that being a werewolf and being dead weren’t really good decision variables, so I just didn’t give you a choice.”  
  
Kris felt Adam roll over and knew that he was looking down at Kris, “and no, I don’t wear clothes a lot.  But, I do love clothes and colors… I love colorful clothes.”  
  
Kris felt the laugh bubble out of him and then laughed again as the movement of his body against the soft sheets sent pleasant shivers up and down his skin.  
  
Kris looked around the room, “where am I?”  
  
“You’re in my dwelling.  You will be living with me.”  
  
Kris realized that he was naked also and he fought the instinct to hide or run as he looked around the room.  He looked everywhere but at Adam.  It wasn’t that he felt any shame in being naked, it was just that Adam overwhelmed him in this way he couldn’t explain.  
  
Kris tried to calm his breathing, “I’ll be living with you because I’m new?”  
  
Adam looked down at Kris, his face serious, “no, you’ll be living with me because you’re my mate.”  
  
Kris felt the breath whoosh out of his lungs; he knew what that word meant.  His wolf knew what that word meant.  Adam reached out to trace the pads of his fingers over the bite mark rapidly disappearing from Kris’s skin.  As Kris felt the spark that raced along his skin at the contact he thought maybe he didn’t need words to understand what he was feeling.    
  
Kris looked into Adam’s blue eyes and the fierce look that made Kris’s brain buzz with want.  For the first time since he woke up he felt the wolf, stirring at the back of his mind, playful and hungry, and wanting something that wasn’t food.  
  
Adam smiled, biting his lip a little, "I always had hope I'd find you one day... I just never thought you'd be from the village."  
  
Kris heard the hope and the love behind the words, and he wasn't quite ready to face it head on.  But, there were things he could give Adam to show how much he did want this.  
  
Kris broke eye contact, his wolf telling him to look away and to bare his throat.  When it came to displaying trust, want, surrender, Kris trusted the wolf to know best, even if his instincts were fledgling level.    
  
He knew he had made the right decision when Adam growled in his throat and moved forward to sink his teeth into Kris’s neck.  Adam didn’t draw blood, just scrapped his teeth firmly over Kris’s tender skin.  Kris’s entire body relaxed, going slack as immense and unexpected pleasure washed over him.  
  
Adam moved up to push his lips against Kris’s mouth.  Kris opened for him immediately, his body already on fire with want as Adam’s tongue dived into his mouth with intent, seeking and claiming.    
  
Kris just let Adam take over- not knowing, not caring, not thinking about yesterday or tomorrow or what was right.  His wolf told him that this was right and his human mind agreed as Adam pinned Kris’s arms above his head and thrust against Kris’s smaller body, biting playfully at Kris’s slender neck again.  The growls from Adam urged Kris into moving his body up into Adam’s who seemed just as turned on by Kris’s needy, whimpering noises.  
  
Kris could only hold on desperately in the tidal wave of sensation as Adam took him and they spiraled deeper into pleasure and instinct.  
  
At some point, maybe as Adam’s hips slammed down and he thrust into Kris one last time as they both came, Kris heard Adam growl, “mine.”  
  
Kris heard the wolf purr in pleasure at the back of his mind and he barely registered choking out a breathy, “yours”.  
  
But he would remember that moment in the days and months and years to come.  Kris would remember how Adam had made him his, how Adam had made him feel in that moment and every moment since then.  Adam made Kris feel like he had kept his promise- that nothing and no one would ever hurt Kris again.    
  
From the moment Kris had stepped into those woods as a willing sacrifice he had become Adam’s and Adam had become his.  Willingly they ran together, as wolves and as humans... as free as Kris had once dreamed of being and as in love as Adam had always hoped for.    
 

 

  



End file.
